


Celeste Get's Arrested (Again.)

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celeste has issues, F/F, Kirigiri doesn't know what a feeling is, Naegi is a good friend, some random ass flustered boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg has made one vital mistake in her usual pursuit of gambling, and soon finds herself entrapped in a cold cell, that's pretty familiar. Luckily enough, she knows a certain detective.





	Celeste Get's Arrested (Again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of the dial clicked as a smooth voice spoke out quietly. 

“Yes.”

It wasn’t voiced as a question, just a mere solid statement.

The slight squeakiness of the rolling chair as it swirled once, fingers clenched between tight leather tapped a single beat on the hard desk. Listening in silence, as the voice spoke in stilted words, fingers rose to pinch subtly at the bridge, eyes closing shut in irritancy, the only crack in a usual cold exterior.

“Put her on the phone.” 

There was silence, before a stuttered of acceptance, a creak and a murmured conversation. A gloved hand pushed strands of lavender, tapping gently on the surface. A second passed, and then a voice ranged out. 

“Ah, Kyouko.” The voice crooned, laced with an elegant accent and dripping with saccharine.

“Celeste.” Kirigiri responded bluntly, voice cold and disinterested.

A pause, it was obvious Celeste was trying to figure out how to distract the detective, she could picture it now; immaculate acrylic blood red nails twirled around a single strand of ebony, pursed lips and vibrant eyes, a brilliant mind churning to exhaust.

“Tell me, dearest. How was your day?” And there it was, the fake, contrivances of small talk, offering the interest of how daily life goes, as if she didn’t know already. Kirigiri found herself strangely disappointed, is this the direction Celeste wanted to go? 

Very well, two can play that game.

“It was fine, until I got the phone call from the police department. Rather an interesting coincidence, don’t you think? I was just about to call them.” Though her words were slightly tinted with humor, her tone was dry. 

There was a pierced huff on the other line, the slight shift as the gambler pursed her lips slightly. Kirigiri waited silently, her eyes closing, she was not disappointed when a few seconds later the gambler spoke. 

“Hmm. That does seem like a rather inconspicuous coincidence, if you actually believed in such thing. And I know for a fact, you do not.”

Kirigiri hummed, a slight smirk crossed her features as she delivered her final remark. “Indeed. Then what are you doing there, Taeko?” She already knew, but she wanted Celeste to tell her.

A pause, shift on the other side, and an almost uncharacteristic mutter, something warm and soft.

“I’m in a predicament, Kyouko. I need your help.” 

It was few in between when the confident, and prideful Celestia Ludenberg, was willing to swallow her pride and ask for help. Something in her voice, caused the detective to pause. It was strained, careful in the inflection that leaked through her words. It sounded scared. 

“I’ll be right there.” 

With that last promise, the detective shouldered her jacket and scarf and left with the soft click of her office door. Her feet carried in confident strides, soft against the smooth wood, earning the attention of her partner. 

“Oh, you heading out early Kirigiri?” Naegi asked, a grin on his lips as he stretched up and scratched at the nape. His pen pausing from his furious scrawls on the notepad, he licked his lip and pulled off a sticky note, before pasting it on the hard surface.

Kirigiri shook her head, her hands finding the solace of warmth in her pockets. “No, Celeste has been arrested again.” 

Naegi’s eyes widened briefly, a nervous laugh passed from his lips. “Wow, that’s uh, the eighth time this month, huh?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, good luck Kirigiri. Hopefully this’ll be the last time?” 

Kirigiri didn’t respond, she had a feeling this would not be the last time. Celeste loved gambling as much as she loved her cat. It was an addiction of hers, something dangerous and as intoxicating was made for the gambler. It was the source of their largest conflictions, the ammo to their arguments. Celeste claims that she could never quit gambling, and Kirigiri tells her that one of these days, it’ll be her to put her behind bars. It’s usually quiet after that.

A detective and a gambler, the irony is just to perfect to be real. 

Kirigiri glanced over to the clock on the wall, it was past twelve. A sigh passed her lips as a gloved hand combed back a single strand. Lilac glanced over to her friend, who returned back to scribbling down in his sloppy, large loops. A tongue poked out in fierce concentration, Kirigiri cleared her throat.

“Naegi.”

Warm chocolate dough peered up in question.

“Go home. It’s past twelve, besides I have a feeling I won’t come back tonight.”

Naegi frowned, opening his mouth to object, but under the piercing stare from the lilac detective, he closed his mouth. A smile crossed his lips, as his eyes adorned a slight fondness to them. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Besides, Byakuya should be home by now.”

Kirigiri nodded slightly, and after an exuberant warm goodbye and chirp of drive safe, and say hi to Celeste, the detective left the department building. The cool biting wind whipped across her face, she tucked her hands into her pockets and trudged silently through the soft padded snow.

_______

Perfectly, immaculate painted blood red nails twirled a glossy strand of ebony, a hand drifted down to smooth out an already perfectly smooth dress, the fabric felt like silken softness. A slight purse of lips, as dreadful thoughts of all the disgusting filth that is now gathering deep in the fabric, from the place she was forced to sit, filled her running thoughts. It wasn’t the first time she was here, entrapped in this small cable cage, under cold pavement and disgusting smells. 

As a matter of fact, Celeste could count on more than her one hand, on the amount of times she spent horrific hours in this cell. It was rare for the queen of liars to be caught up in her own web of lies, but lately she found herself slipping up too much, her mannerisms to obvious, her tells evident. Her once perfectly constructive, indestructible, mask of carefully chosen lies and concealed emotion; is cracking, shifting and showing the undeniable truth, the ugliness behind it.   
She blamed a certain detective, for all that. 

Vibrant shade of red peered up, locking onto a light shad of lilac.

Speak of the devil.

A slight giggle passed from lips, a smile curling tighter across. Kirigiri’s face exposed nothing, her expression was cool and indifferent, as she dug deep into the pockets of her dress slacked pants, withdrawing the leather wallet in a simple flourish. The laminated card tightened in the hold of her two fingers, as they flashed towards the stuttering, flustered man next to her, who grew silent when he read the name. 

“K-Kyouko Kirigiri?”

“Yes.”

The detective responded briefly, eyes not once drifting from the deep reds.

“O-oh, uh. I’ll get the papers in order! Excuse me.” The man sprinted out of there, nearly tripping from his desire to accomplish his deed in a fast-paced manner. 

Kirigiri didn’t even blinked, remained tight-lipped and narrowed eyes at the woman in the cell. She tucked her wallet into her pocket, crossed her arms across her chest, and waited. 

Celeste peered up under the innocent veil through her lashes, a smile sliding in place. 

“Ah! My White Knight has finally arrived.” She cooed, her words held a teasing lilt to it.

Kirigiri remained unmoved, the only response was the slight slant of an eyebrow raised.

“Why are you here, Celeste?”

A huff of annoyance, slight curl of an ebony lock, and the pursing of vibrant red lips. “You know, you can be really boring sometimes, Kyouko.” The gambler whined. 

“I know. Now, tell me why Celeste.”

Celeste sighed softly, her head dipped slightly in acceptance. “Alright.” She started, crossing a satin clad leg over, her fingers clasped together to rest primly on her lap.

“Well, I am afraid it follows the same formulation of the other times. I receive a notification of an upcoming event in Shinsekai, a very opportune gambling tournament, where the best of the best go. I arrived, intent of winning multiple bets, which I did by the way. And everything was going perfectly, until an uncouth swine blurted out that the police have arrived. Apparently, some dimwitted little bitch snitched out information about the palace, and before I knew it. Some idiot in blue manhandled me, cuffed me and took all my belongings!” 

Celeste breathed in slowly, her eyes darkening as rage filled throughout her body, she could feel that hot, white, rage thrumming loudly inside. Her accent soon died down, leaving only the rough and crackly voice of Taeko Yasuhiro. She sneered in derision at her lap, her fingers tightening around the smooth fabric of her dress skirt, bunching up the fabric. 

“I see.” Kirigiri’s soft voice sliced through the air, distilling any lingering thoughts of anger, rumbling through the gambler’s mind.

“Are you alright?” Kirigiri asked, her eyes flashing with concern as they drifted downwards to the pale, delicate hands, noticing the red strains around the wrist.

A frown etched across her lips, as she shifted forwards slightly.

“Ah, just a little shaken up. But I’m fine.” Celeste stated softly, her accent completely gone. Kirigiri nodded slightly, her lilac irises drifted from the gambler for a second, when the sound of the soft click of a door closing caught her attention. The man appeared a sheepish grin on his lips, as he walked towards the cell, the soft clink of the keys shifted in his pocket. 

“Eh, sorry about that.” He muttered, slipping the key into the lock and turning it. The cell door slid open with an ominous creak. Celeste slowly stood up, pressing down any wrinkles in her skirt before walking out, her gaze venomous as they locked onto wide blue.

“Thank you, so much.”

A doctrine degree in law and criminal justice, was not required to detect the amount of fakeness and insincerity, in her voice. The man blushed blood red, as he floundered about, Kirigiri cleared her throat, softly, but pointedly. The man clacked his jaw shut, and gathered the envelope from his pocket, offering it to the stone-cold detective with shaky hands. Leather gloves steadily gripped the envelope, opening it briefly to scan the contents inside.

“Oh, ah your stuff is over at the table, ma’am. We uh, didn’t get the chance to confiscate it properly. Well, almost everything.” He finished with an awkward grin. “Y-you know, the money is obviously- “

“Confiscated.” Kirigiri cut in swiftly, the man nodded with a flustered grin.

“What a shame. I made big plans with that money.” Celeste pouted, crossing over to the detective who merely frowned slightly. 

“Thank you, for your assistance. Goodbye.” 

Kirigiri stated, before walking towards the table, where the warm, soft fabric of easily 100,000-yen coat folded neatly on the smooth surface. Ruby irises watched in silence as leather fingers scooped up the coat, the metal ring finger, and the deep red broché, that Kirigiri gifted her for a good luck charm of sorts.

The man soon made his departure known, as the soft click of the door sliding shut, only then did Kirigiri released a sigh. Her feet crossed over to the gambler, soft and purposeful, gloved hands raised to cup the smooth porcelain cheeks. Lilac gazed deeply into maroon, a silent question behind them.

“Are you alright?”

Celeste nodded, her breath catching sharply at the intensity behind those eyes, sharp and inquisitive enough to gaze deep into her soul and discover all the secrets the gambler hid so carefully. It was what drawn the gambler to the detective in the first place, there was something so calming and confident behind that gaze, adamant in discovering the truth and exposing every lie. It was only faith that the detective unveiled the truth behind the gambler. 

“I’m fine, now.”

Kirigiri nodded, the briefest flash of relief passing through her eyes, before she leaned in close to press the barest hint of touch against a warm forehead. Celeste’s eyes slid shut, a soft hum escaped her lips as they curled upwards to a gentle smile. Her head nestled against the sturdiness of a shoulder, content with leaning against the detective for a few blessed moments. Kirigiri was soft and warm in all the right places, like the soft cotton of a woolen sweater, or the slight paleness of an old book. She was hard and smooth, when she needed to be, gaze sharp and unyielding, words harsh and blunt. It was a perfect balance, that Celeste needed. 

After a few moments of uninterrupted bliss, Kirigiri gently pulled away. Gloved fingers clasped the coat around thin shoulders, reaching up after a second to tug at the ends of a deep burgundy scarf, a gift from Celeste, when she heard about the cold late nights tucked in the farthest corner of an office, and tucked the soft fabric against a pale neck. The color blended beautifully against the deep reds and blacks of the fabric, Kirigiri couldn’t care less, as long as Celeste was warm. 

Celeste watched in silence, emotion swimming visibly through the haze of maroon, as leather fingers gently clasped the hand in hers. Carefully and slowly she slipped the metal ring around the gambler’s left hand, her gaze not drifting from the hand in hers. And then she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the broché, analyzing it for a second: the red contrasted beautifully as the surface color, from the pale pinks and blues which made up the stem of a rose, the rose itself a vibrant color of a light shade of black. 

Kirigiri cleared her throat, before clipping on the broché on the outer rim of Celeste’s coat. A genuine smile grazed the gambler’s features, as she spoke softly. 

“I…you treat me so good. I don’t deserve it, Kyouko.”

Lilac flashed upwards, a stern expression passing her usual placid expression.

“Of course, you do. I love you, Taeko. So, of course I’m going to treat you the best I can.” Her words were soft, but blunt as if she was discussing the schematics of a locked room murder, completely factual.

Celeste paused, her gaze adverted to the floor. She swallowed thickly under the sudden emotion lodged deep in her throat, it was the first time the detective spoke those words, to her. And to be so straightforward, and blunt, as if merely stating everyday facts, instead of the large stepping stone in their relationship, that it was; it was so unequivocally Kirigiri, that Celeste couldn’t help but giggle.

Her giggle was soon cut off, when she finally registered the words that were spoken, she shook her head. Her gaze drilled to the spot on the floor, a small irregularity in the otherwise smooth and careful structuring of the wooden paneling. She couldn’t help but relate that to the persona of Celestia Ludenberg, the supposed immaculate and perfectly smooth paneling of crafting lies, and the perfect, real truth behind the gambler. And the hidden, ugly, irregularity, the small undecipherable flaw in the perfect structure, was Taeko Yasuhiro.

“No… I-I don’t deserve love.” It was a whispered confession, breathed under her breath. 

The detective’s brow furrowed slightly, a leather finger gently trailed down under a chin, raising it gently until she was looking into those vibrant maroon.

“I disagree. In, fact if anyone deserved to love and be loved in return. It would be you, Taeko Yasuhiro.”

Celeste gasped sharply, a frown crossing her features when she felt her eyes growing wet, tears started to drip from the corner to slide down to the bridge of her nose. Kirigiri’s eyes widened slightly, before raising a glove to carefully, as if afraid of asserting to much force, to swipe gently at every tear. 

“My, apologies I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Kirigiri stated awkwardly, her brow furrowed in confusion when the response was an abrupt, broken snort, that passed from the gambler. Ruby lips curled into a bright, enigmatic grin despite the tears still staining suddenly flushed cheeks. 

“God, why do you have to be so damn charming?” Celeste asked, her accent slowly returning. Kirigiri blinked, tilting her head just the slightest on an angle, not helping Celeste’s case at all.

“I’m sorry-?”

Her words were muffled against the sudden attachment to vibrant reds, Celeste leaned upwards slightly, because damn’t it all she wasn’t wearing those special high heels, and tilted her head to the side. Kirigiri tasted of coffee and takeout, and Celeste licked a bottom lip, earning the muffled groan from the usual tight-lipped detective. And Kirigiri was taken back by the sudden change of varying degrees of emotions, but soon forgot about all that, and instead focused on wrapping her arms around the slim waist, gloved hands gripped to hips.

Celeste broke away with a soft gasp, her lips tingling just like their first kiss. Kirigiri’s cheeks were flushed a light pink, her lips parted slightly, a hazy daze gleamed in her eyes, something the gambler has never seen before. Acrylic nails raised up to cling at leather clad shoulders, fingers twirling strands of lavender, slowly and causally. A sly smile curled across her lips, as she peered up.

“Well, I suppose I can cross off: making out in a police department, from the bucket list.”

Kirigiri huffed out a silent laugh, before lacing their fingers together, warm leather against cool palms.

The two left the department with the soft click of the closing doors, Celeste tucked her chin into the soft fabric of the scarf. The detective and the gambler trudged through the soft snowy pavement, in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like! And a comment if you want.


End file.
